Soviet Log 6
Night 6: Fight Night! I found it quite amusing that with all the speculation, nobody broached what I thought was the most likely option: that your message ploy would be discovered and the Nazi's would respond in strength to your ambush. I sort of broke it down into: 1. Message gets through and Lisa keeps it a secret. 2. Message gets through but Lisa is busted escaping/reveals it. 3. Message is intercepted. or 4. Messenger gets out of dodge and doesn't deliver. Dismissing the last as Not Interesting, I generously gave your plan a 33% chance of success. Once that was in place, it was a simple question of "Would the Nazis attempt to counter-ambush with anything less than all their resources?" As it was, the increased likelihood of a TPK may have resulted in NPCs reacting in suprising and/or helpful ways. Prior to heading out to the meeting spot, the Sultan and Brightmeer met you, having been informed of your plans by the urchins. What luck! Not only does the Sultan have stuff to help, he'll come along and shut down Sophie if she shows up. You manage to show up 4 hours early and get a good view of the location. As Eva makes her way over to the spot, the rest of the PCs did some half-hearted scouting and hid in the bushes. Nat laughed at the party's failed stealth efforts and activitated her flight platform to get up to the 2nd floor of the Khadja-Daniyar Mausoleam (its layout suspiciously similar to Timur's Tomb). Perhaps the noise prevented Nat from noticing the suspicious pile of rubble in the adjacent hex. About 10 minutes early, you see a figure with a flashlight walking towards the mausoleum. Sure enough, it is Lisolette and she smiles at Eva as she climbs up the rock. She is clearly concerned about what's about to happen and tells Eva that she hopes she "brought her team with her" and that she's worried about what Fritz and Sophie are capable of. She also says that this is her chance to get out and that she hopes nobody except Fritz and Sophie get hurt. With that, the rubble beside Nat explodes as Fritz emerges and takes Nat hostage and begins his monologue in laughable Russian. But Lisolette cuts him off (the worst insult) and hits her remote deadswitch for his exosuit, throwing him into a rage. He tried to push Nat off the building as he jumped down to take revenge. Clearly blinded by rage, Fritz was left in poor position as Lisolette teleported away and Nat opened up with the minigun. Towards the end of the round, Darya revealed herself by sneak attacking Nat (2nd time that night!) and Hans decided to open fire on Eva's flight platform (it's like an attack roll on your 4hrblks!). In the meantime, Sophie was busy sneaking up on Brightmeer but got caught by the Sultan's surprise 10 Hex Radius Inferno. Darya quickly assessed the situation (can compentance be a character trait?) and started moving towards the river and organizing the remains of the squad. Taking heavy fire, the Nazi's retreated into the advancing Al-Hazim gang, led by Mohammed Jyhad. The Al-Hazim were about a round late at this point and moved in to cover their allies, probably expecting their support. But it was not to be, as Hans, Fritz and Darya quickly fled and left their "level appropriate" allies behind to take the fall. The Al-Hazim were quickly polished off and Mohammed Jyhad beguiled into surrendering. Some of you saw Sophie's smoldering corpse fall to the ground but you don't remember see it when doing your final loot gathering. Notes: You guys missed out on some points by biting off a bit more than you could chew. You could have tried: *Taking out/frustrating the Al-Hazim Clan (I actually thought this option was the low hanging fruit one that you'd go for). *Take out Sophie (despite being badass, she was often on her own). *Try to split their forces (maybe a decoy heading into Timur's Tomb the block before meeting Lisolette?) But it all worked out and thanks to some creative role-playing in the early sessions, I had a "reasonable" excuse to not TPK everyone. Loot: *4 Timurid Chain Vest (no construct) *4 Timurid Fire Bow *4 Timurid Guard Sword *1 Shock Wedge *1 Timurid Chain Vest Construct *10,000 Weapon/Armour Salvage *5000 Cash Experience: *'6 Generic Points (1 Combat)' *'Eva: 1 Bonus Generic ' Achievement: *NPC Unlocked! Avatar Award Unlocked! **Lisolette **Mohammed Jyhad Category:Soviet